I Don't Believe You
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: I don't believe that you don't love me anymore!" Sam yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks, blocking the door from Dean. Inspired by the song. Wincest.


I Don't Believe You

By: KellyCRocker59

Kay, so I hope this turned out well...please tell me if they are out of character or if it's too unbelievable, or if you wanna, you know, say something nice...that's always good too. :)

* * *

"Sammy, you have to let me do this." Dean said, trying to be as soothing as possible.

"No, Dean! I...can't do this! I can't let you leave!" Sammy cried, feeling the tears dribbling down his cheeks.

"I told you, Sammy…I don't love you anymore. I'm done with this." Dean's face was blank of all emotions, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder as he stood with Sam blocking his way out of the motel room.

"No, I don't believe you, Dean! I _know _you still love me! I _know _that deep down you don't want to leave!"

"Yes, I do. You were just a phase in my life, Sam, like those girls at every bar; I just used you longer then them before I decided to throw you away."

"Shut up! This isn't you, Dean! You…you still love me, and I still love you! So stop pretending!"

"No, Sam, it's always been a lie. You were just an easy lay, I'd tell you anything to get you into bed." Dean said, his jaw set firmly with his lips sealed.

He walked forward, trying to force his way past the taller male, but Sam placed his hands on his shoulders, keeping him from moving. Dean stiffened at the touch.

"Is…is this about seeing other people, Dean? I don't mind letting you check out the waitresses and bartenders. You can…you can sleep with as many of them as you want, just don't…just don't leave me."

Dean just stood there, gripping the strap of his bag so tightly that his knuckles were white, "Just let me go, Sam."

Sam shook his head, his eyes redder then they had ever been in his life.

"Move, Sam." Dean demanded, trying to push his way past Sam again, shoving him hard with his shoulder.

The younger male collapsed to the floor on his knees, gripping the elder's legs tightly now, looking up at Dean and sobbing.

"How can you do this? How can you just stand there and watch me fall, Dean? Do you know how much this hurts?"

Dean just reached for the door handle, pulling. But Sam was still blocking it.

"Let go of me, Sam." Dean said.

"It's…Sammy…" He whispered.

"I hate you, Sam. I hate you for dragging me into this relationship, for wasting my time with romance when I could just go get laid by some chick."

"I don't care if you hate me, Dean..." Sam whispered, "I could never hate you. This is…my fault. All of this."

"Why can't you just hate me? Why can't you just be selfish for once in your life, Sam?" Dean yelled, showing the first signs of emotion since he had packed his things.

"Because I…I love you, Dean. But somehow I pushed you away. Somehow I…I made you not want me anymore." Sam whispered, gripping Dean's legs tightly but looking down in shame now.

"Sammy…please just let me leave. This isn't…this isn't your fault." Dean whispered, and Sam looked up at him, seeing the older male biting his lip now.

"No, Dean…I need you. I can't…I can't handle this. I can't handle being without you. You're all that…matters."

"No, you…you deserve more, Sammy. You deserve a _wife_, someone you can take care of, who you can have kids and a family with. You don't deserve me, or this life. I can't do this to you anymore." Dean said, and urgently wiped away the tears that managed to escape down his cheeks.

"I don't want I wife, Dean! I don't care about having kids, or having this life, as long as you're in it! All I want is you, and for you to love me! I just want to be with you!" Sam cried, standing up and looking Dean in the eyes.

"Sammy…" Dean whispered, looking down. His defenses were shattering.

"Please Dean, don't do this to me. I don't think I…I don't think I could survive losing you."

Dean looked up at him, his jaw set once more, "Don't say that Sammy. You…you already did for two years."

"That was different…that was before I had this, before I had you. And I knew you were always somewhere, knew that you were alive. Please, Dean…"  
"Sammy…" Dean managed, but then Sam was pulling him in, pressing their lips together, fingers against the back of Dean's neck, and he melted, the last of his personal walls breaking down.

The bag fell off of Dean's shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around Sam's lower back, holding him tightly. The kissed deepened, but never sped up; it was the most vulnerable either of them ever were, when they kissed like this.

Finally, they parted.

"I'm…sorry, Sam. I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't mean any of it, Dean. What part of I don't believe you did you not understand?" Sam whispered, their foreheads resting together.

"Well, you sure did seem pretty upset." Dean replied softly, reaching up and wiping a stray tear off of Sam's cheek with his thumb.

"I didn't believe any of the crap you were saying; that didn't mean I didn't think you weren't gonna leave." Sam replied.

"Well…as long as…as long as you need me, I'll be here. I'm sorry." Dean whispered, and Sam seized another soft kiss, this one shorter.

When they parted, Sam spoke, "I love you, Dean. With everything I could ever have."

"I love you too, Sammy…sometimes I just don't understand that you need me as much as I need you…"

"Obviously I do, Dean, or else I wouldn't have been on my knees sobbing like a baby." Sam replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I…I know. Let's just…forget this. I'm sorry." Dean said.

"Alright…next time you try to leave though…"

"I won't Sam…I don't think I could've really left even if I wanted to."

"Good." Sam said, and kissed Dean again.


End file.
